


Words Leave Marks Too

by reidsgenius



Series: My two fave gays :3 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bottom Spencer Reid, Everyone Loves Spence, F/F, F/M, FBI, Gay Penelope Garcia, Gay Spencer Reid, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Male Slash, Moreid, MorganxReid, Sad Spencer Reid, Slash, Top Derek Morgan, bau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsgenius/pseuds/reidsgenius
Summary: I was used to him interrupting me when I got too much into the facts and I was used to him questioning my normality but what I wasn’t used to, was an angry Derek.





	Words Leave Marks Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all! I've watched Criminal Minds at least five times through (until the episode where Morgan leaves bc I will not accept the fact that he isn't there anymore so I won't watch it) and from TV too and I don't think any sane person could ever deny the tension between our two fave gays :3 Moreid is my life and I've finally decided to write a fanfic of them.

”We went to Chick-fil-A with Dan yesterday. I’m so thankful for drive-ins because I was way too tired to even walk straight”, Emily said, covering a yawn.

Emily, Derek and I were sitting in the bull, around Derek’s desk. Hotch and Rossi were in their offices and JJ had left to get coffee with Garcia.

“Drive-ins are the best. I couldn’t live without those, with the job and all”, Derek chuckled.

I don't know what made me say it, but I definitely know I shouldn’t have blurted out a stupid fact about drive-ins.

“Did you know that the first drive-in service station on the United States was opened by Gulf Oil Company on December 1st, 1913, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and –“

“Jesus Reid, that’s enough already! Couldn’t you just be normal for once?” Derek snarled. I was used to him interrupting me when I got too much into the facts and I was used to him questioning my normality but what I wasn’t used to, was an angry Derek.

There was an awkward silence between us. Derek was staring at the floor with an angry expression and Emily was looking at us with concern. I could feel the tears building up so I stood up and hurried towards the bathroom before anyone could say or do anything. I burst into tears immediately after locking the door after me, I cursed my eidetic memory because now I could never forget Derek’s angry face or the tone of his voice, or the words he had said. I wondered if he had wanted to say that for a long time but because of his kind heart, he hadn’t wanted to, and I was just so annoying that he had to say it, or he’d go crazy. People usually say things more angrily when their feelings have been building up for long.

I knew I shouldn’t think like this, but I couldn’t help but feel like I had been a bother to Derek this whole time. He did always explain things to me patiently and he listened to my ramblings, my statics, the stupid facts and everything else but it could have just been his kindness. Maybe no one in the team really likes me, they are all just too nice to say it to my face. JJ and Penny would probably kill me if they ever knew I had even thought about that, so I brushed it out of my mind. Maybe Derek just had a bad day and my facts didn’t help, maybe I should stop that for a while.

After I had calmed down, I washed my face with cold water, trying to make my face less red and puffy. My eyes still looked like I had been crying but I didn’t care enough to do anything about it, so I opened the door and decided to go look if JJ and Penny were still in the break room.

“Spence? What’s wrong?” JJ asked before I could even sit down.

“What? Nothing is wrong.” I tried to say but her face told me she didn’t believe me for a second.

“Baby genius, there is obviously something wrong so just tell us”, Penny said, sitting next to JJ, opposite of me.

I knew there was nothing I could do to get out of this, so I sighed and put my head in my hands. Just thinking about what happened made me anxious and sad.

“Derek was angry”, I muttered quietly, head still buried into my hands.

“Derek has been angry before, Spence”, JJ said, probably questioning my sanity.

“At me. Derek was angry at me”, I said, lifting my head to see their faces.

“No way”, Penny whispered, obviously shocked.

“I have seen him angry many times before but never at me, or any of us”, I told them. It was what bothered me the most in the whole thing.

“Why did he get angry at you?” JJ asked, concern clear in her blue eyes.

“I was telling some stupid facts again and he interrupted me like he has done many times before and then he questioned my normality which he also does a lot, but his tone was mean, and he looked angry. I have never seen or heard him act like that towards me”, I told them, my voice hoarse and eyes wet.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sure he was just in a bad mood. I mean, who could ever be angry at you”, Penny said, making me smile.

“I thought about that too. I decided to stop the facts for a while so he wouldn’t get annoyed”, I told the girls, making them both look me ridiculously.

“You shouldn’t stop, not because Morgan might get annoyed. Facts are a big part of what makes you you and we all love you for yourself”, JJ told me, patting my hand.

“Thanks, Jen, I appreciate that”, I told her, purposely ignoring the point.

Penny was obviously going to say something else but before she could, she and JJ both looked at the door then each other and then me, making me realize that Derek was probably coming to our direction.

“Don’t say anything”, I whispered just as Derek stopped at the doorway.

He looked at us weirdly, or probably just the girls who were both glaring at him like maniacs. At that moment, I wanted to disappear somewhere far away from them all. I don’t think he even realized what it was about, which, I guess was a good thing.

“Okay, I don’t know what’s wrong with you guys, but we’ve got a case”, Derek said after a while, leaving before any of us could answer.

“What’s wrong with us?!” Penny muttered angrily as we stood up to go to the conference room.

I just really hoped that the case would distract me from the whole thing with angry Derek.

(If only had I known how much I would later wish I would have had the sense to sit down for the case…)


End file.
